Safety rails are known and required as an OSHA requirement on industrial sites and a good safety tool. However, some applications where lifts are required to get to the work space make a traditional non-moveable safety rail impractical or dangerous. A moveable safety rail system that vertically raises and lowers, depending on the application, is desirable and currently unknown.